Here and Now
by lavieestcourtdance
Summary: Ichabod and Abbie have an intense moment...


The morning sun pierced through the open window, casting a bronze gleam along Abbie's already dark skin. Her arms were stretched out above her, as if she could reach up and grasp the dark wooden beams of the cabin roof. Her back was arched, a thin shean of sweat glistened on her furrowed brow.

Breathing in calmness.

She slowly folded herself down, until her palms were flat on the floor.

Exhaling negativity.

"What in the seven hells are you doing?" Ichabods voice was strangely rough.

Abbie froze, still bent over.

"Exhaling negativity?" She managed sheepishly.

She straighted slowly, feeling the pull along the muscles on her back. Suddenly very aware of the fact that all she wore was a thin pair of tights and a tank top, even more revealing to Crane considering his origins.

She turned slowly to face him, wondering if she was imagining the heat she saw in his eyes.

Ichabod stood in the doorway, his usual heavy coat disgarded, wearing only a white button down shirt. His hair was out of its usual messy ponytail, it fell in waves along his shoulders. A few stray buttons were undone and Abbie found herself fixated on the slight amount of pale skin bared along his chest, wanting to trace her hands along it, wondering if it was as smooth as it looked.

She realized neither of them had said anything for a while. They had simply been standing in silence, taking each other in. The space between them a tangible thing.

A slow flush heated Abbie cheeks and she looked away, suddenly nervous.

He's married.

He doesn't love Katrina anymore.

You don't know that for sure.

It doesn't matter.

"Abbie" Crane whispered. He stepped closer.

She didn't step away and he closed the distance between them. She had never realized how tall her was until now, he practically towered over her. His large hand touched the bare skin of her shoulder and she tried to surpress the shiver that went through her at the soft touch.

"When did this happen?" He asked, his long fingers playing along the healing mark on her collarbone. His eyes were filled with some emotion she couldn't name even if she had tried.

She swallowed once, her eyes meeting his. This close the bright blue of them was overwhelming.

"The weeping lady, when she pulled me under" She paused for a moment, as she remembered her fear, the day she had almost drowned. " She got me with her claws"

Ichabod didn't move his hand away, it stayed there, moving up until he cupped her face in one hand.

"That day.." he managed, his voice rough. "I feared you were lost to me"

He stared at her, eyes dark, his hand warm on her check.

She couldn't ignore the pounding of her heart, the slight quiver in her knees.

"Crane.."

He froze at the sound of his name, perhaps suddenly realizing what he was doing. He pulled his hand away from her face quickly.

"My apologies" He said quietly. "I should not have-"

Her hand reached for his, and his words caught in his throat. His fingers wove through hers despite himself.

"Don't" Abbie whisped. "Don't pull away"

They stood so close, their bodies barely touching. Ichabod found himself unable to stop other hand from reaching up, to play in the softness of her dark hair.

He leaned down slowly, hesitantly, his eyes never leaving her face. Abbie leaned into him, going up on her tippy toes, her free hand curling around his neck. He was so close, his lips a breath away, but he stayed there, hands tight in her hair, his eyes dark and uncertain. Staring at her from a whisper away.

Abbie slid her hand along his chest, heat curling through her when she felt his heart pounding under her fingers.

"Abbie" He whispered her name, his voice strangled. "We shouldn't-"

She jerked him down, her lips meeting his and his voice was lost. He made a low sound at the feel of her mouth on his. He kissed her back, passionatly and unrestrained. Their intwined hands parting only so they could pull each other closer, mold their bodies together.

Her hands slid around his waist, slipping under his shirt to drag along his muscled back. He pulled her tighter against him, and she practicality climbed up his body, winding her legs around his waist.

Ichabod's gentlemanly traits flying out the window in the face of the need clawing through him, his hands cupping her ass as he pressed her against the nearest wall, kissing her franctically.

He kissed along the smooth line of her neck, his movements rougher, his kisses turning to nips and bites as her moans grew louder, spurring him on.

She ground herself against him and he was unable to stop himself from gasping, his mouth finding hers again, his arms trembling as she captured his lower lip in her teeth.

"Abbie" He whispered "Abbie"

"Abbie"

Abbie?

Abbie!

Abbie jerked awake, her hands clentched in the sheets of her bed. Her sister stood in the doorway, looking at her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

" Sorry to wake you, but we got a situation" She said.

Abbie sat up, pulling her covers up defensively, trying to ignore her quick breathing.

"So do you apparently" She added, laughter not quite hidden in her voice, she closed the door behind her.

Soft chuckles echoing through the hallway along with the slow sound of receeding footsteps.

Abbie fell back into her bed, rubbing her hands in her eyes.

Dammit

This is the third time this week.


End file.
